


and these thy gifts

by amsves



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cooking, Eating, Eating Together, Family, Fluff, Food, Gen, Sayoko is here even though she shouldn’t be, Slice of Life, back on my bullshit 2k18, day in the life, heck canon I make my own rules, it's just food, or should i say 2kgayteen, sharing meals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amsves/pseuds/amsves
Summary: Lelouch loves to cook. Rolo learns this when he reads the de-briefing, but it truly becomes apparent every morning at 6 a.m., when the heavenly smells of that morning’s breakfast waft through the clubhouse and invade his room.





	and these thy gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unknownnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownnie/gifts), [spaceghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceghost/gifts).



> I like the idea of Lelouch being a good cook, even though he has Sayoko there to take care of him. So I wrote a fic about it.
> 
> This isn't super shippy; it was supposed to be more shippy, but it just turned out rather gen. Sorry! I tried.
> 
> This is for spaceghost and unknownnie because you both left such nice comments on my last Rolo/Lelouch fic!

_breakfast_

Lelouch loves to cook. Rolo learns this when he reads the de-briefing, but it truly becomes apparent every morning at 6 a.m., when the heavenly smells of that morning’s breakfast waft through the clubhouse and invade his room. It’s strange to Rolo to eat a handmade, hot breakfast; it’s more weird to lay awake in bed, pretending to be asleep, as he waits for Lelouch to come wake him up, but he’s dealing with one thing at a time.

(“He loves to dote on Nunnally,” his superior tells him, days before he heads off. “Obviously, you don’t have to be an invalid, and you can be self-sufficient--actually, it would be weirder if you weren’t--but let him take care of you. He loves to do things for others.”)

Lelouch steps into Rolo’s room every morning at 6:05, knocks twice on the closed door before cracking it slightly, just enough to slip a hand in and flip the light switch. “Rolo,” he whispers, voice sweet and light, “It’s time to get up and get ready for school.”

Rolo feigns a groan blinks open his eyes as Lelouch steps further into his room. He winces when his brother yanks the curtains open, and yawns when Lelouch approaches his bedside. “Morning,” he whispers, fake-sleep cloying his voice.

Lelouch smiles and pushes the hair out of Rolo’s eyes. “Breakfast is ready. Come down when you’re dressed.”

At 6:12, Rolo stumbles into the kitchen. As always, the buttons on his jacket are done incorrectly, and there’s a lump in his hair. Lelouch smiles fondly and fixes his brother’s appearance as he berates Rolo for not taking better care of himself. Then, they sit down to eat.

Lelouch places a steaming omelet in front of Rolo, and Rolo’s mouth waters. Lelouch has managed to combine two eggs, fresh tomatoes, and chopped green onions in order to create a delectable masterpiece of a breakfast. A sliced orange and a mug of coffee round out the meal. He should really stop being surprised at the lengths to which Lelouch goes every morning before the sun comes up, but he can’t help it. The love and kindness bleeding through Lelouch’s dedication to cooking for his beloved brother makes his eyes weep.

He wipes at them quickly with his sleeve and mumbles a thank you before digging in. It’s melt-in-your-mouth delicious, as always. Lelouch watches from across the table with an expression of contentment as Rolo shovels food into his mouth. “You know, it’s not going anywhere,” he remarks mildly. “You can slow down.”

Rolo responds by taking a huge swig of coffee. It burns a little going down, but doesn’t hurt nearly as much as his brother’s careless comment does. Lelouch is innocent, in that, because how could he know that Rolo used to fight tooth and nail for the best slice of bread, or the extra apple slice? How could he know the perils of not being fast enough to eat that day? Even when he was staying with the Kururugi family, he was well looked after.

Rolo drains his coffee mug and Lelouch stands up. Together they walk to class.

  _lunch_

  
Lelouch always prepares a bento the night before, and they’re always varied and exciting. Today’s is … disappointing.

Rolo gazes in dismay at the blank expanse of white rice filling the bento box corner-to-corner. He knows he should be grateful for lunch at all, but he’s been so spoiled as of late that he’s come to expect a feast fit for kings at every meal. “Thank you, brother,” he says, disappointment mostly under control.

Lelouch laughs. “Look under the rice.”

Rolo prods at the white fluff with his fork and gasps in delight. “Curry!”

“I saw this on TV,” Lelouch explains as Rolo digs in. “It was on a list of five cool ways to surprise a loved one, or something like that. There’s something else under the curry, too.”

Rolo scoops the curry aside. “A fried egg! Brother, this is so amazing!” He places the bento down beside him and wraps his arms around Lelouch in a quick hug. “Thank you so much for this amazing lunch.”

Lelouch ruffles Rolo’s hair. “I forgot that I had omelets planned for this morning when I was making that, so today’s menu is just full of protein. Maybe it’ll help you fill out a bit more; you’re way too skinny.” He pokes Rolo’s side, and Rolo giggles.

“Hey, you’re not too stocky yourself,” Rolo pouts, before shoving a forkful of curry-egg-rice into his mouth.

“That’s true.” Lelouch pauses for a bite of his own bento. “Maybe it’s a family thing. Perhaps our genetics predispose us to our slender physiques no matter what we do.”

 _Family_. Something inside Rolo’s chest feels warm.

  _dinner_

Lelouch allows Sayoko to help him with dinner, which Rolo used to find surprising before realizing that if Lelouch were to cook all three meals by himself, he would literally never have time to relax, or do homework (hah), or bathe, or sleep. Rolo sits at the dining table and completes his homework as the sounds of knives on a cutting board and water hissing provide the background. Their tiny world of just the three of them exists in these afternoon moments, with the sunlight streaming through the windows and heavenly aromas fill the air.

At times like this, Rolo almost lets himself forget his place.

Dinner happens whenever the food is ready. Tonight, Lelouch and Sayoko have prepared a honey-glazed salmon, with spinach and white rice on the side. It’s a fairly eclectic array of dishes, and it takes Rolo a moment to recognize that these are what he was told were Nunnally’s favorite foods.

He plasters a smile on his face that’s only a tiny bit false and takes a bite. Dinner is divine, as always, and his plate is empty far too soon. He sits back, satisfied and full.

Lelouch takes a napkin and dabs at a spot on Rolo’s cheek. “For heaven’s sake, Rolo, you’re sixteen years old. You shouldn’t get food on your face anymore.”

Rolo blushes and angles his face toward his brother. “Sorry. I’ll try harder next time.”

Lelouch smiles. “I’m sure you will. Why don’t we get ready for bed?”

Rolo allows Lelouch to lead him up the stairs, to draw his bath, to tuck him into bed. And in the morning, he’ll allow Lelouch to come wake him up, and make him breakfast. As he lies in bed, pretending to sleep, he hears Lelouch and Sayoko washing the dishes and preparing the next day’s lunches. Life goes on.

It’s a pretty okay life, he reflects. It’s actually pretty wonderful. He’s got Lelouch, and he’s got some pretty kickass food. What else does he need?

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://skeletoncloset.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Oh, also, Rolo's bento is ripped directly from Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun because I rewatched that recently.
> 
> Finally, the title comes from the prayer my family says before dinner: "Bless us, O Lord, and these thy gifts which we are about to receive from thy bounty, through Christ, our Lord. Amen."


End file.
